


【德哈】政治对决

by Cryogenian



Series: 霍格沃茨情书管理局 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryogenian/pseuds/Cryogenian
Relationships: Drarry - Relationship
Series: 霍格沃茨情书管理局 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616932
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	【德哈】政治对决

波特议员又迟到了。他几乎是在会议开始的前一秒才匆匆跑进议事厅。人们眼看着他慌乱地从议事厅门口的人群中拨开一条缝隙，像独木舟拨开水面上的藻类。如果不是麦格女爵咳嗽了两声，他怕是会一直冲到座位上去。多么鲁莽！波特脸红了，讪讪地慢下步子，走到前排格兰杰和韦斯莱为他占的座位坐好。德拉科·马尔福得说，这真是非常不体面的行为。看看这位工党的政治新秀吧！他穿着黑色西装——中规中矩，毫无特色——却系着一条几乎是灾难的暗红金纹领带，与他的眼睛毫不相称。如果让德拉科挑选，他会选出一条墨绿色的领带亲手打好，牢牢地扣在波特颀长的脖子上，再配上一枚银色的领带夹。

或许波特早上出门时的确把他自己打扮得整整齐齐——除去他永远如鸟窝一般杂乱的黑发，经过这一场迟到危机，他的装束完全不像一位体面的绅士。因跑的太急，波特西装和衬衫的最上面一颗扣子都因此解开了，领带歪歪斜斜。他白净的脸庞上泛出红晕，一直延伸到耳朵根；他的嘴微微张开，在小口的喘着气；头发汗湿成一缕一缕，搭在额头上。他抽出一张纸巾擦汗，一滴漏网之鱼顺着颌骨一路向下，划过脖颈，倏忽钻进衬衫领子里不见了。波特扣上衬衫扣子，调正那条糟糕的领带，领带结拉到最紧。似乎是意识到了德拉科的视线，他抬起头，犀利地瞪了这边一眼。

他转头对格兰杰窃窃私语，或许是在道谢。一个走后门的家伙！如果不是格兰杰帮他占好座位，波特现在就不得不尴尬地、僵硬地站在入口。格兰杰和韦斯莱早早去晨祷，悄悄多拿一张祷告卡，再为波特挑好席位插到椅背后。

原则来说，这当然不甚公平，但谁让波特是工党一颗冉冉升起的政治新星呢？敏捷的思维和优秀的办事能力让他在党内颇受赞誉。甚至是保持绝对中立的下议院议长邓布利多私下里也对他称赞有加。虽然还是后排议员，波特已经是媒体的宠儿。他乌黑的头发和灵动的绿眼睛在一片银白、浅棕、金黄、或是光秃的头顶，目光狡狯油滑的脑袋间分外出众。波特对外谈吐得体谦逊，也热衷于社会问题和慈善，在民众间享有不错的声望。上流社会的觥筹交错间早已流出传闻，在下一次大选之后，无论工党结果如何，波特绝对会在内阁，或影子内阁中占有一席之地。想想他的年龄——24岁，这完全称得上年轻有为了。因此，偶尔的姗姗来迟和请人占座这样的小事自然是值得被原谅的。只要他对着镜头露出他标志性的羞涩微笑，所有的过失都能被一笔勾销。

议长入场，在专属的绿色高背椅前宣布会议开始。今天是首相质询日，议事厅被堵得水泄不通。首相福吉站起来，整整西装，咳嗽了两声，把讲稿放在发言箱上开始演讲。他对面的反对党成员一个个都精神抖擞。波特自然也不例外。德拉科饶有兴趣地盯着他看，波特也抬起眼，两人的目光在议事厅上方相撞。这是他们两个人之间的战争。德拉科点点自己的右额，挑衅地做出一个口型。

疤头。他无声地说。

波特皱皱眉头，看懂了他的口型，目光陡然凶狠起来。他坐正身子，同样用口型回敬道：别得意。

“在座的诸位，经过上周与欧盟的协商……”

福吉的演讲冗长无趣，即使是同一党派的同盟，德拉科还是不给面子地打了个哈欠。他继续观察波特，注意到他皱了皱眉头，抬起左手看时间。这位工党的新星悄悄抬起眼，左右一瞟，右手尽可能不动声色地伸入左手的袖口，调松表带。他显然不习惯戴手表，只是出于着装规范才不情不愿戴了一块。看没有人注意到他，波特干脆摘下手表，塞进口袋里。表带扣得太紧了，在波特白皙的手腕上留下一道红痕。德拉科突然有一种冲动去握住他的手腕，波特的手臂看起来很纤细，德拉科会用力圈着他的手腕，从手掌到手指都贴住波特细白的皮肤，波特可能会挣扎，但是他挣不开的。等德拉科终于放开他，他的手腕上就会留下比表带印更红，更重的一圈印记，会保持好一阵子。

“为了我们共同的目标，我希望下议院能够支持我的脱欧方案。谢谢。”

福吉坐下了。保守党议员纷纷站起来表达对首相的支持。场面有些喧嚣，议长连喊几句“order”维持住秩序，开始例行的首相质询环节。被抽中质询的议员们纷纷站起来，包括波特。邓布利多点了其中一个人。

“首相阁下，我想所有人都了解如果不能准时脱欧，那么……”

邓布利多选择的是保守党的后排议员。德拉科一听他的腔调就知道这个人问的肯定是首相议会秘书发给党内成员的“推荐问题”，只是为了支持福吉问的。果不其然，福吉的回答也透着一股背书的味道。

波特转转左手腕，胳膊肘支在膝盖上上撑起脸。他的脸线条硬朗，肉却很软，此刻在手掌的推挤下脸颊嘟起，左眼因此微微眯了起来，显得懒散；与此相反的是，他的右眼睁得滚圆，眼神犀利，全神贯注盯着正在发言的保守党议员。他飞快地记录着那位议员的发言关键词，似乎已经开始整理措辞准备反驳了。他的字想必歪歪扭扭，“像个幼稚园的孩子写出的字”，写得一手漂亮圆体字的德拉科会这样评论波特的笔迹。怎么会有人把稚气和成熟结合的如此毫无违和感呢？

那个保守党议员发言完了，波特立刻站起来举手。不过，邓布利多没有点他，而是点了格兰杰。波特放下手，不知从哪摸出保温杯喝了口水。他放下杯子，一滴透明的水滴挂在唇边，于是波特伸出嫩红的舌尖舔去。他的嘴唇干裂起皮，一口水下去，再舔舔，波特的嘴唇上就留了水渍，反射着光，显得红润不少。

德拉科的喉头不自觉地滑动，那点舌尖像一条诱惑的蛇吐出信子又收了回去，他急切地想要再次看到它。他没有等多久，格兰杰发言完毕，波特为她叫好。绿眼睛的年轻议员张开嘴，欢欣的弧度和喝彩的声音让他在阴暗的威斯敏斯特宫明媚的无以复加。他眯起眼睛，眸子在平民院的灯光中熠熠生辉，满是笑意。而那真挚的笑意并非对德拉科，并非对他的敌人，而是赠与他尊贵的朋友与同盟。这就是政治，作为对手，目光所及皆是虚假的面具与冷漠以对。

而德拉科，的确曾有幸在一些特殊情况下窥得面具之后的真实，代价却是更多的针锋相对。邓布利多点中他的时候，他不慌不忙站起来，耐心地等待喧闹平息。

“谢谢，议长大人。”德拉科开口。在这样的场合发言对他来说轻车熟路。马尔福家世代从商从政，身家丰厚的同时手握权柄，德拉科自小经受的公开演说训练和在青年保守党任职的经历让他如今在党内如鱼得水。而此刻他有些莫名的紧张，波特的眼睛注视着他——挑衅和不屑，警惕和怒火共存，胜负心在极力鼓噪德拉科与波特现在就出去打一架，直到衣领歪斜，昂贵的西装皱皱巴巴。

德拉科是凭借本能背出他的讲稿的，期间他几乎不知道自己说了什么。工党并不介意给这位内阁新人一些心理上的干扰，喝倒彩的吵嚷声几次让德拉科不得不暂停，等待邓布利多维持好纪律再继续。德拉科环视场内，从本党阵营到反对党，而真正看见的只有波特一人。他左手拿着讲稿，右手无意识抚着自己水仙花形的领带夹。绿色的湖，波特的眼睛是绿色的湖水。纳西索斯在湖水里看见自己的倒影，疯狂爱上了虚幻的镜像而溺亡；而他，德拉科·马尔福，目光所及皆是湖水，湖水却并不愿容纳他的倒影，因此他也溺亡于求而不得的绝望中。这溺亡——不同于纳西索斯——湖水并不会为它而变得咸苦。*

他说完了，目光触及福吉和卫生大臣斯内普，前者正站起来，脸上挂起笑容。德拉科提出的议案实际上非常尖锐，福吉想必并不满意他的冒犯。  
然而马尔福家投入数以万计英镑助他得到保守党党魁的位置，福吉看在这一点也会投桃报李，对德拉科有超出常人的容忍。斯内普，一如往常，板着脸，对德拉科点点头表示赞许。

对面站起来的人成了森林，表示嘲讽的声音几乎要掀翻屋顶。德拉科敏锐地从中分辨出来波特的声音。“马尔福先生的道德底线简直像他的发际线一样退无止境了！”他喊，立刻引发一片大笑声，甚至某些保守党成员都忍不住弯了弯嘴角。

德拉科的怒火瞬间高涨。他怒气冲冲站起来：“那么波特先生的神经瘤*发作时，一定也把您的脑子疼傻了！”他扭过头，对邓布利多喊道：“议长大人，我认为波特先生对我造成了人身侮辱，我要求把他逐出会场！”

他的要求让会场里静了一瞬。韦斯莱第一个跳起来，随即大部分反对党成员都站起来怒骂德拉科。保守党不甘示弱，用更犀利的言语回击。这些西装革履的绅士淑女们用文雅的，近乎书面化的语言抨击，甚至恶毒地诅咒彼此。德拉科没有再说话，他与波特隔着阵营，隔着两条红线，目光在此刻化作长剑直刺对方，要取对手性命。

“Order——Order！”邓布利多站起来，敲着法槌。他的声音十分洪亮，在这样吵闹的环境里也清晰可闻，“各位尊敬的女士先生们——冷静！冷静下来！克拉布先生！请您现在就坐回到座位上！我们应当给所有人基本的礼仪和尊重——请所有人现在就闭上嘴！立刻！请所有人就坐！不服从的人，本议长有权将其逐出议事厅！”

没人会想被邓布利多赶出去，所有人都悻悻然坐下了。邓布利多清了清嗓子：“波特先生，请您注意，您对马尔福先生的用词极为不恰当。这样的攻击不应当出现在下议院中。”波特有些羞愧地低下头，他的脸红了。德拉科看着那一点红晕，心里憋着一口气，催动他的心跳快得不同寻常。

“至于您，马尔福先生，”邓布利多转向德拉科，“我能理解您的愤怒。但是同样，您的发言十分不妥！我曾听到传闻，您与波特先生在议事厅之外关系也势同水火。”接下来的话是对两人说的，“二位的私人恩怨我无权干涉，但带入议事厅中，对彼此造成人身攻击，本议长有责任制止，甚至在必要的时候请阁下出去冷静冷静。”

这话说的很重。德拉科点了点头，坐了回去。

议程还在继续，而德拉科无心继续参与。他坐在人挤人的绿色长椅上，一些阴暗的欲望就要破土而出，表面上还得装出得体的微笑。唯一能提起些兴趣的也就是波特的质询。他围绕进口税率问题的演说无比犀利，工党的同僚在他说到精彩处时的喝彩把这座古老的宫殿震得发颤。福吉擦着汗站起来回答问题时，对面无情地发出嘲笑声。波特站在人群中，又露出德拉科最恨也最爱的笑容。

数个小时的辩论之后，首相质询结束了。议事厅开门，堵在门口的议员率先出去透透气，顺便去休息室找个好座位放松站到僵硬的腿脚。福吉也站起来，去应付已经在威斯敏斯特门口堵得水泄不通的记者。坐在长椅上的议员有的选择留在原地，也有出去用茶歇的，波特是后者中的一员。他从狭窄的通道和其他议员之间的空隙中小心翼翼走过，试图不碰倒任何东西。他的努力失败了，科林议员的咖啡被他的手带了一下，深棕色的液体洒在了西装上，连白衬衫都沾到了一点。波特尴尬的向科林道歉，后者——视波特为偶像——几乎吓傻了，也在不停地道歉，几乎要哭出来了。德拉科饶有兴趣地看着这一场小小的闹剧。

波特总算安抚好科林，解开西装的扣子从台阶上下来了，恰好与德拉科并排。他瞥了德拉科一眼，刻意用胳膊撞了一下德拉科的。

“该死的疤头。”德拉科低声骂了一句，胳膊用更大的力度回击。

“彼此彼此，胆小鬼马尔福。”波特嗤笑一声。两个人在涌出议事厅的人潮里像小学生一样幼稚的撞来撞去，一同跨出那道木门。


End file.
